


That Warm Feeling

by Canarycorps



Category: Winx - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canarycorps/pseuds/Canarycorps
Summary: Bloom and Icy battle over the lake during the attack on alfea but icy struggles to hurt bloom like she normally would.
Relationships: Bloom/icy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	That Warm Feeling

Icy never knew love. 

She never knew what it felt like to have someone look at her with soft, caring eyes and say something nice that would warm her heart that seemed to be made out of ice. 

"Give up, little fairy it's over!" 

Icy's bone chilling voice roared through the sky, as she pulled her hands in front of herself and summoned countless ice shards that flew towards the red haired fairy. 

Bloom knew love. 

She knew what it feels like to have friends and family that care, and love unconditionally. She often enjoyed the warm hugs her best friends would give her, and soft smiles her adoptive parents would send her way. 

"Is that all you got, Icy?" 

Bloom's voice was calmer, as if she was mocking Icy for the weak spell she tried to use against someone who holds the power of the dragon's flame. With ease, she countered the ice shards and let them melt, disappear into the lake under them. 

"I've had enough of you!" 

It was so sudden. Bloom barely had time to register what was happening. All she saw was a blur of blue and white, and before her Icy appeared with an ice shard in her hand. She didn't move, she stayed frozen in front of the witch and only gripped her wrist in order to stop her from stabbing her. It was so unlike Icy. She was always the one to use strong spells and magic that would show off just how powerful she is. Instead of that now, the witch chose to attack her physically. 

Why? 

When Bloom's warm hand gripped Icy's freezing wrist, they both looked from their hands, up into each other's eyes. They stared. They stared for a second. For just one single second but it was enough for Icy to see something she's never seen before. 

What was that tiny bulb of light, hiding behind Bloom's eyes? 

Fear? 

Fear of what? 

She never noticed it before. Whenever they fought, Icy and Bloom tried their best to overpower each other and win no matter what but now, when their skin connected and when a blue pair of eyes of the fire fairy met the pale blue orbs of the witch, something inside of them switched. Without a single word, Bloom pulled Icy by her wrist and suddenly their bodies collided. It wasn't rough, in fact, their bodies pressed against one another so slowly and carefully like jigsaw puzzle pieces would. Neither said anything, because it all happened so quickly. Icy felt hot. She felt a burning sensation inside of her body, like an explosion just went off and blew up the frozen walls she so skillfully built around her heart. That wasn't painful, it actually felt... Warm, and kind of comforting. What was painful though, was the burning sensation she felt on her side. Bloom laid her free hand on Icy's waist, and it hurt her so much. It hurt her so much that she couldn't help but let out a low, painful groan. Bloom didn't realize what she's done until she heard the witch cry out in pain. Her eyes shifted down to her hands, and she only then realized that the fire was burning brightly in her palms even though she so strongly held onto the witch. 

She was hurting her.

"I-Icy!" 

The red haired girl immediately let go of her and prepared to block some strong spell, but instead of the usual counter attack she realized that Icy was falling. 

She was falling. 

Why? 

Why is she not flying? 

Without hesitation, Bloom charged as fast as she could and caught the white haired girl in her arms. This time, she made sure that her hands were safe to hold such a fragile body as Icy's. 

_"What have I done?."_ 

Bloom thought to herself, as she looked down at the ugly burn mark she left on the witch's waist and wrist. In a hurry, she flew over towards the school and landed in the middle of the field. 

"Bloom!!" 

Stella called over and started running towards her through the crowd of people that gathered around the school, only to stop dead in tracks when she saw who Bloom was holding. 

"Out of my way!" 

Bloom said without emotion, even though her eyes were full of tears. 

Why? 

Why is she crying? 

Is it because she hurt somebody who she thought was her enemy? 

Icy is her enemy, her nemesis.

She's always been.

But why? 

"Nurse Ofelia! Quick!" 

She bursted in the Alfea school hospital, and immediately carried Icy to the nearest bed she saw. 

"Bloom? What is- Who's-" 

"I-I need you to heal her! Help her somehow just- I burnt her with the dragon's flame and-" 

Ofelia placed her hand on Bloom's shoulder and nodded slightly. 

"Calm down Bloom, it's okay. You're panicking, why don't you wait outside while I see what I can do?" 

Bloom didn't want to wait outside. Her eyes skipped over to Icy, who had a painful expression on her face and yet her eyes remained open, tears that she's never seen before spilling down her pale cheeks. 

"Okay." 

With one last glance at Icy, Bloom walked out of the infirmary. 

"Bloom what the hell happened!?"

Stella, Musa and Flora ran to her and immediately enveloped her in a hug. Once they pulled away and remained silent in order for Bloom to speak up, the fire fairy only managed to choke out a sob before her knees gave in and she fell. Musa caught her before she hit the floor and helped her stand, while Stella pushed a strand of red loose hair behind Bloom's ear. 

"Bloom? What's wrong? Are you hurt?. I thought I saw Icy-.. is she-... I mean is she okay? Why did you bring her here Bloom?" 

So many questions. Bloom didn't have the answers. 

Why? Why? Why? 

It's the constant question running through her mind and she just can't seem to understand it herself, why?. 

_ 

"It's alright dear, I won't hurt you. I'm going to need you to be very still alright? The burn on your side is not as nasty as the one on your wrist." 

School nurse said to Icy as she was wrapping the bandage around her fragile wrist. Icy looked down at her wounds. It was ugly. Really ugly. She never got burnt before, but now she knows what it means to play with fire. 

To be close to fire. 

To touch fire. 

"My chest hurts." 

Icy finally spoke up, her voice shivering with a strange emotion she's never experienced before. 

Nervousness. 

"Your chest? You have no wounds or injuries in that area." 

Ofelia smiled at her and handed her a cup of water. 

"I've never treated a witch before, I'm quite confused about the fact Bloom brought you here." 

Right, Bloom brought her here.

Why? 

Wasn't she supposed to let her fall into the lake they fought above of and drown? 

Her questions laid unanswered as the door of the infirmary opened and a certain red haired girl walked inside slowly, as if she was afraid. 

"I will leave you alone now." 

The nurse announced and walked out, closing the door behind and leaving the two girls alone inside. Bloom looked over at Icy's lower body. At the place she so carelessly burnt her. Her eyes then traveled over to Icy's wrist, which was wrapped in a bandage and neatly placed on a soft pillow by her side. 

"A-Are you just going to stand there or what?" 

Icy suddenly spoke, her voice again quivered and she cursed under her breath for it. 

"R-Right, sorry..." 

Bloom took a deep breath and slowly made her way to the bed, before she carefully sat down at the edge of it. After what seemed like an eternity, Bloom's eyes found Icy's, and there it was again. This weird, tingly feeling that made her lose focus mid-air whilst they fought. She never noticed how Icy's eyes have tiny little sparkles in them, and how her pale cheeks bring out the beauty of her sharp eyes. 

"I uh-.. are you okay?. I mean- your.. hand and-and waist is-" 

"I'm fine, Bloom." 

Bloom.

She can't remember the last time Icy's called her by her name. It made her heart skip a beat or two. She's just glad Icy couldn't hear it. 

"Why did you bring me here? Why didn't you let me fall? You won, why let me live?" 

Icy suddenly asked as she rose up from the pillow she was leaning onto, her eyebrows now slightly furrowed in question as she searched for answers in Bloom's eyes. 

"I-... Couldn't let you fall Icy-" 

"What spell did you use to freeze me in time you foul fairy!? What did you do to make me weak so suddenly!?" 

Icy's voice raised, and Bloom flinched. Not because she got scared, but because she suddenly got confused. 

"Spell?. I didn't- I didn't do anything!" 

"You did! Your eyes they-... Your eyes captivated me Bloom, I couldn't move..." 

Bloom's eyes widened at the realization. Icy's eyes narrowed with confusion. 

"Did you um-... Feel warm?" 

What's with that question? Of course she felt warm. Her whole body felt like it was on fire the moment their bodies touched. She recalled that moment, and suddenly her cheeks started burning. 

"Y-You are doing it again!!" 

"I'm not doing anything Icy, I swear!." 

"You're lying!" 

Bloom huffed in frustration and bit her lip for a moment before moving her hand over to Icy's and taking it in her own. 

"I promise I'm not using any spell on you... No magic, no spells, promise.." 

Icy froze. 

She froze when her skin touched Bloom's. 

She felt like a thousand fireworks just exploded under her skin but she couldn't move. Her eyes fell down to their joined hands, and she slowly gave Bloom's hand a small squeeze. 

"Then what is happening to me?." 

Bloom swallowed hard and looked at the confused witch before her. If she's correct, Icy is definitely feeling what she's feeling herself right now. 

"The same that's happening to me it seems..." 

Bloom slowly ran her thumb over the knuckles of her hand and gently brought her injured hand up to her lips, before placing a tiny kiss on the back of it. 

"What are you doing?." 

"Did that make you feel something?." 

Icy thought for a moment, before slowly nodding and swallowing nervously. 

"Kind of. Do it again." 

Bloom slightly smiled before planting another tiny kiss on the back of Icy's hand. Icy could feel her skin burning, but it wasn't painful. It felt nice and warm, like in that moment when Bloom pressed her body against hers. 

"I-I like that." 

"Yeah?" 

Icy just nodded and looked at Bloom as she moved a bit closer and sat only mere inches away from her. 

"How does it make you feel?"

Bloom asked softly, as she moved her free hand over to Icy's face and tucked away a loose strand of pale hair that fell from her neat ponytail during the fight, behind her ear. 

"Warm..." 

Icy whispered, her eyes staring deeply into the pair of blue ones in front of her. For a moment, her eyes fell down to the plump lips she's never paid much attention to before. 

Until now. 

Bloom seemed to notice where Icy's eyes were looking at, and with a small smile she leaned in and pressed her lips against the pair of cold ones. 

Or at least she expected them to be cold. Icy's lips were soft. So so soft, and warm. 

Surprisingly warm. 

Their kiss lasted only a moment or two, but the second Bloom pulled away, Icy brought her uninjured hand up to Bloom's face and pulled the fairy back into another kiss. A deeper, more passionate one now. 

Why? 

She didn't know. 

It just felt right. 

When they pulled away once again, Bloom stared at the blue eyes before her and just smiled. 

"How did that make you feel?" 

She whispered, her hand caressing the soft skin of Icy's blushing cheeks. 

"Warm... It made me feel warm, Bloom." 

"It made me feel warm too." 

They chuckled in union, before Icy closed her eyes and pulled the fire fairy in another short kiss. Bloom closed her eyes this time and enjoyed the single moment before their lips parted. 

"I like how this feels. This warmth. I like it. Does it have a name?" 

Bloom softly smiled at Icy's question, and gave her a small nod. 

"Love." 

"Love. I like it."


End file.
